


The Final Day (Remake Kinda)

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Graduation, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was alone, and watching them all together may have been harder to watch than any death. So he leaves and moves to Boulder, Colorado...and finds someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formeldehyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeldehyde/gifts).



This was it. The final day. The grass was dead and yellowed from the heat of the California sun, cars parked on the big field outside the school in neat, organized lines. Maroon and white balloons and streamers were placed on the outside of the building and on the stage. Plain white signs shoved into the dried dirt directed the family members where to go. The sky was clear and the sun was big and bright, heat waves faded into the distance. Loud chatter from old relatives and best friends echoed in his ears. All of it was so empty, Though the seats were filled and there were people all around smiling and laughing. Though his friends all clung to each other because, they made it. But they held on to each other, not to him, they talked about how they all made it this far, but not everyone did, they grinned at their pack, but he wasn't a part of it and the pack he knew was half dead or gone.   
It was the weirdest thing of all, watching his 'friends' together hugging and smiling. Without him. For he stands all the way on the other side of the field, alone. Completely alone. And of all of them, the only one who looked moderately remnant of any sadness, was Lydia. Her smile holding pain behind it and her eyes cast downward. But Stiles knew it was because of her, of Allison. Not because of him. He was being selfish because, hey, at least he made it. But at what cost?   
The hats went up, into the bright blue sky. For Allison, for his mom, for Erica, for Boyd, for Aiden. For everyone.  
His hand faltered as he tossed his, looking over at them. At Kira's wide smile, At Scott's upturned lips on her cheek. Lydia's eyes bright and full of hope, Malia's face of relief and her arm slung over Lydia's shoulder.   
Stiles' amber eyes caught with Scott's, who's grin fell, catching the attention of the pack who's heads followed Scott's gaze. He nodded, eyes closed and a sad smile on his face, understanding that this was it. Tears stung at his throat as he grabbed his hat off the ground and pushed his way out of the crowd, no longer friends or classmates. He ignored what sounded like them whispering about him, a sob ripping through him as he threw himself into the Jeep, long robe getting caught in the door. He yanked it up and drove away.  
That was it.

 

~*~

 

One week later

 

Stiles was driving his 1990 Chevy pickup (He sold the Jeep and got this) through the mighty Colorado Rockies to his new home, a small 1500 square foot single story home on the outskirt of Boulder, Colorado. He just had to get away from Beacon Hills, away from, Scott, from Kira, from Lydia, from his entire  _life._ It was just too much to handle, Lydia's looks of sadness and terror when she sees him, Scott's sad puppy eyes, Kira's smile,  _everything._ So he did. And here he is, running from his past, never wanting to look back...hiding...

 

 _You can run Stiles, but you can never hide._ The nogitsune's voice range in his head and sent a shudder down his spine.

 

"Yea well I can damn try you stupid fox" he muttered, voice hoarse from lack of use. He hasn't spoken since the graduation ceremony and even then he hardly spoken. Ever since his dad was killed in an explosion at the gas station he had rarely ever talked. Scott never even came by to say he was sorry about his dad.. That was what hurt him the most. The fact that his "brother from another mother" hadn't even realized that his surrogate dad was dead and that his best friend wasn't in school for two weeks straight. At least Mama McCall, Lydia, and Malia offered their condolences and Melissa and Lydia gave him hugs on his last day in Beacon Hills.

 


	2. Comfort

A tall, curly blond haired boy was reading a cheesy werewolf novel when an unfamiliar rumbling sound started to approach his house. Pulling back the curtain slightly, the teen saw a twenty year old pickup pull into the house next door. The couple that use to live there moved out after finishing college and the house has been on sale since. The driver looked to be in his late teens and he reminded him of Stiles but the blond boy knew it wasn’t. Stiles wouldn’t leave Scott’s side in a million years and Stiles would never be this quiet. The teen just sat in the truck staring straight ahead for a while before getting out. Isaac managed to get a glimpse of the boy’s entire face as he exited the truck and Isaac was dumbfound. That was Stiles, no doubt about it. He was as tall as Stiles, had the same hair length and style as Stiles, same eyes, clothes, everything...except one big, huge aspect...this Stiles was dead silent. Stiles had never been dead silent like this, not even after the nogitsune, sure after that Stiles talkitiveness went down by 50% at least but this Stiles hadn’t even opened his mouth. Isaac got a bad feeling that Scott did something to Stiles. Something big. Something bad. Something that shook Stiles deeper than the nogitsune had. Time to investigate.

As Isaac walked down the sidewalk towards Stiles new house, he noticed that something dark and grey had weaved its way through Stiles’ scent. His wolf whined in displeasure at the scents.

“What are those scents that are in Stiles’ scent buddy?” he said aloud to his wolf.

Lonely, sad, grief, tears, guilt The wolf replied they been there long time. Guilt grief oldest. Then lonely, then sad and tears. 

“What did they do to you Stiles? ?” Isaac whispered remorsfully. Stiles heartbeat placed him in the living room. Isaac slowly approached the front door. The last time Isaac saw Stiles was just after they killed the nogitsune. Finally walking up to the door, he planted five firm knocks. He could hear Stiles slowly stand up and walk towards the door with heavy steps. The door opened and Stiles’s now shellshocked face filled the space.

“I-Is-Isaac?” The boy stuttered, voice thick with emotion as tears threatened to spill from the shorter teen’s eyes.

“Uh, Hey Stiles. Long time no see, ummm your my next door neighbor.”

Stiles face hardened and any evidence of emotion was removed. “Thats neat.” The statement was void of emotion.

“Dude, what happened to you? This isn’t you in the slightest way.” Isaac said. He was concerned for his old friend.

“Beacon Hills decided to make my life hell. Everyone practically left me in the dust. Half the pack didn’t even send their condolences or even notice the fact that my dad died...not even Scott” The last part came out a whisper. Isaac suddenly felt absolutely horrible for ever leaving the now silently sobbing teen so Isaac did the most he could to help and gave a very broken Stiles a massive hug. Stiles. long road to recovery began, and Isaac was determined to help him the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry abot this chapter taking so long to get up, Life is being a bitch and giving me no time to write.


End file.
